War Attack Tips
There are several different attacking strategies that are used through out the game. Depending on your Town Hall level, troop capacity, spell capacity and troop types one way maybe more desireable. There are also several "basic" strategies that must be employed in every battle in order to have the best chance of success. No one is expected to win every battle but when in a clan war your best effort is expected. Basic Attack Strategies Now there are some exceptions to this rule but in general it applies # Draw out Clan Castle Troops, Barbaian King and/or Archer Queen This is the '''GOLDEN RULE '''when it comes to Legendz~ Clan. A war raid that starts without doing will often lead to a wasted raid. Ignoring the castle troops or BK/Queen will allow them to attack your army relentlsy, quickly desimating it's ranks. Most important of all, blatant failure to attempt to complete this tactic during clan wars will result in expulsion from the clan!!! Here is how you pull it off: * Deploy a lesser troop, like a barbarian or archer, with in the circle of activation of the clan castle, king or queen. Depending on the occupancy of the clan castle you may have to drop several troops to lure out all the reinforcements. * Once all castle troops have been drawn out, you need to draw them to one corner of the base to kill them. Think of it as taking them to a dark alley for a beating. Do this by deploying lesser troops (barbarians/archers) 1 at a time and a more powerful unit (wizards are best) behind or to the side of the enemy units to destroy them. Done correctly you can destroy the entire clan castle troops with as little as 3 archers and one wizard. * This Youtube video will show you what I mean YouTube Link How to lure and destroy Clan Castle Troops * Alternatively a lightening spell could be used, but personally I consider this to be a waste of spell. * Finally, after all castle troops have been destroyed and the king and queen have been knocked out, you may continue with your preferred attack strategy (GoWiWi, GoWiPe, DragBall or hybrid giant/healer/hog). In my opinon healers do not do well in wars. Spells - How to use them * This step becomes more and more important the higher you climb in the rankings and face tougher opponents. Each spell has its benifits and work well with certain types of troops. * Don't use the Heal spell on archers. Archers tend to be killed with one shot so the heal spell doesn't have anything to heal. * Don't use the Rage spell on hogs since the hogs tend to attack very quickly and leave the radius of the spell fast. Sometimes the rage spell maybe used in conjuction with a freeze spell when attacking Town Hall 10 bases. * Lightning spells work well on killing Clan Castle troops or using them in bunches to remove a pesky mortar or air defense. If your choice is to take out a defensive structure with a lightning spell make sure to use it at the beginning of the attack before the target has time to fire at your army. * Don't use the Jump spell with hogs...this should be self-explanatory.